


Drifting

by NidHeddarra



Series: Modern-verse [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, soft Hela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidHeddarra/pseuds/NidHeddarra
Summary: It's an off day so I wrote Hela comforting Reader. Modern au, not related to my other Hela/Reader fics.





	Drifting

You knew it was going to be a bad day when you woke up crying for no apparent reason.

 

The only spot of luck you feel you have is the fact that it's the weekend and you don't have anything pressing to deal with. So you leave your room dark, and your apartment locked up, and you drift on the living room floor.

 

Its been years since you've been this low. This sluggish and tired and out of it. The weight of the world and your own self hatred sits heavy on your chest. 

 

When you were younger you used to go on family trips to the beach. You'd sit for hours just watching and listening to the waves, wondering what it would be like to be held by the water.

 

Would you float? Would you sink down down down into the depths?

 

Right now you feel like a piece of driftwood out at sea. 

 

A thread of light settles across the floor over your feet and you watch the dust particles dance in the air. Dimly you can feel the bit of warmth from the sunlight.

 

It's not nearly enough to warm your chilled skin. 

 

The sound of your apartment door unlocking catches your attention and you listen quietly to familiar footsteps as they make their way to you.

 

Hela knelt down beside you before cradling your face in her hands. Her gaze was too gentle, too soft, for you to handle but you didn't have the effort to look away. You let her see.

 

She looked concerned, worried about you. There's a fierce protectiveness in her eyes. Like Hela would burn down the world if she had to, to make you feel better.

 

“I'm going to give you a bath (Y/N). And then I'm going to put you in bed.”

 

Hela’s voice was a balm to wounds you didn't realize you had. You wanted to lose yourself in it. 

 

With gentle and sure hands Hela lifted you up from the floor and cradled you close to her chest. You let your cheek rest on Hela’s shoulder and take in the familiar comforting scent of incense and rain.

 

Hela uses magic to start the bath and heat the bathroom floor. She uses her own hands to settle you on the toilet seat and begins to undress you. 

 

Hela pauses between each piece of clothing to look at you for consent. You give it with a nod each time. 

 

By the time you are bare the bath is ready and waiting. Hela lifts you gently and settles you in the hot water. A sigh escapes your lips from the comforting warmth and you relax for the first time all day.

 

“That's it love, relax for me. I’m here, I have you.”

 

Hela uses the bathroom cup and a cloth to wash you. Her movements are gentle and sure. She kisses your knuckles while washing your hands, and your cheeks and brows and nose when washing your face.

 

You're quite relaxed by the time Hela drains the bathtub. You let her lift you and dry you with a whispered spell.

 

Your blankets are soft and warm when Hela places you in them bare.

 

“Stay, please, lay with me?” Your voice sounds so insecure and tired but you try to keep yourself together long enough to ask for this.

 

Hela searches your face for something. What, you aren't sure, but you let her search.

 

She must have found it because suddenly she was as bare as you and slipping into the covers to spoon you from behind.

 

The skin on skin contact is soothing. So much so that you find you can't stop crying. 

 

Calloused fingers begin working on tense knots in your shoulders and your hips and your back. As your body begins to truly relax you find your tears lessen and come easier.

 

You're positively limp by the time you're done and held close.

 

Soft lips press into your temple. “Sleep love. I'm here.”

 

Held by the woman you love safe and secure you let yourself drift to sleep, your fingers laced together with Hela’s.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Thor or anything else Marvel related. Also I wrote this on my phone and posted this with my phone so I apologize for any format issues if there are any.


End file.
